The present invention refers to improvements in the gas-powered guns of the revolver type, through the application of which important advantages of constructional, operational and practical character are obtained over the guns of this type which are known so far. The gun as per the invention proposes in particular the construction of a series of mouldings advantageously made of plastics material, as well as of some of its pieces comprising metal inserts in the mouldings, and of some other compound pieces comprising two parts of different characteristics, all this in order to reduce the manufacturing costs.
Known gas-powered guns of the type to which the present invention relates are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,433 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,795, GB Patent No. 2,179,429 and EP Patent No. 0367,676.